Despite the vast diversity of its populations, genetic studies in Africa have been limited. African populations, Malians in particular, have a high rate o intra-ethnic and consanguineous marriage, resulting in increased prevalence of autosomal recessive diseases. Family-based genetic studies can be limited in developed countries due to small sib ships. The average fertility rate in Mali is over 6 births per woman, offering a unique opportunity to find new disease genes or mutations that can then be studied in other populations. Hereditary neurological diseases are very debilitating diseases, and developing countries, particularly in Africa, pay a high price in terms of disability-adjusted life years. Although most are currently untreatable, increasing awareness about hereditary neurological disorders can reduce this burden. This study will help to identify and characterize novel hereditary neurological disease genes in Mali. These genes are likely to be important in the normal function of the nervous system and to have important pathophysiological implications for African and other populations. This study will also train physicians and students in the characterization of neurodegenerative diseases as well as in genetic technology and molecular biology, and build a suitable research environment that will retain them.